A Change in Reality: Interlude
by Tsuki Hoshigaki
Summary: Next segment of the A Change in Reality series: Everyone dealing with the aftermath of the Avengers going home.
1. Chapter 1

__Let the interlude commence my pretties!

* * *

_Three Months without the Avengers_

_Rachel and Raina- New York_

"Raina please!" Rachel whined, her friend had been setting off fireworks for the past hour and Rachel had had enough.

"Just one more!" Raina yelled back.

"Fine." Rachel mumbled, more to herself than anything because she knew that Raina was just going to do whatever she wanted. Rachel also felt terrible for Raina and this was the first time in a while that Raina had wanted to do anything other than lay in her bed. Rachel knew that Raina was taking the loss of Loki hard and in order to be there for her friend, Rachel buried all of her feelings over losing Steve and the rest of the Avengers.

Raina got out one of the larger fireworks and stuck it into the ground.

"Do you have to do that one?" Rachel asked, knowing it was going to make a lot of noise.

"Yes, now come here and help me." Rachel got up from the steps of the back porch and walked to the middle of the yard. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"Help me get this in the ground." Using their combined weight, they pushed the stick further into the ground. When they finished, Raina told Rachel to stand back and Raina lit the fuse and stepped away from the firework, and getting further away from the house. They watched as the explosive first tilted, then shot into the air. Rachel's eyes widened as she realised that with the current trajectory, the firework was going to hit the house. Raina and Rachel stared as the firework went in through the Rachel's bathroom's window.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rachel said.

"Uh, dude, I think there's a fire in your bathroom."

"Yeah, we just watched the firework," Rachel stopped as she processed what Rain had said, "Shit!" Both women ran towards the house.

* * *

Sorry if it is a bit short, we do not want to give away everything so quickly.

:O

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Good afternoon kids. Izzy's sick, so I'm posting today. Sorry about the delay and enjoy!

* * *

_Three Months after Returning_

_The Avengers- New York_

Three months had gone by since Steve had last seen Rachel. He could tell that everyone was worried about him. Tony had even forcibly suggested that Steve move into Stark Towers, which Steve agreed to after a month. Steve barely went out, not that he did much before he had met Rachel. He was holding the watch that Rachel had given him in his hand when he heard a knock on the door.

"Steve?" He heard Pepper say. Steve sighed, though ignoring Tony was a regular thing for Steve, Tony knew that Steve's upbringing would never allow him to ignore a lady. Steve stood up and walked to the door, opening it.

"Ma'am?" Pepper smiled at being called 'ma'am' most women did, they all seemed to think that it was cute that Steve did that.

"Bruce is here to see you." Steve frowned; Bruce had stopped bothering him weeks ago, so maybe it was actually important.

"I'll be right out."

Bruce ended up taking Steve out of Stark towers. They had been walking around in silence for a while and Steve found himself grateful towards Bruce and for the first time since he had been back, Steve felt calm. Eventually they stopped for pizza and were sitting on a park bench eating it when Bruce said, "You're not the only one missing her, you know. We all are missing _both_of them." Steve sighed; he should have known it was coming.

"Bruce-"

"No, listen, I understand that you and her had a thing, and I know this isn't the first time you've lost someone you love, but would either of them want you moping around all the time?" Steve looked into the distance, knowing that Bruce was right, but unwilling to actively admit it.

"You know, she took me out to pizza that day that we went shopping." Suddenly Steve understood; Bruce was hurting too. Why it took so long for him to figure it out, Steve didn't want to think about, but Steve realised that he had been acting selfishly. Instead of wallowing in self-pity, Steve could be helping the others deal with the loss of Rachel and Raina.

Steve nodded, "Yeah? What'd you guys talk about?"

* * *

I know, these are totally short, but they're important. I promise.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

__First of all, I would like to say that I am so sorry that I didn't update till this late. I came home for the weekend and the time just ran away from me, but Izzy and I are in the same town and brainstorming other ideas. But we're still on this one, so read!

* * *

_Three Months after Returning_

_Loki and Thor- Asgard  
_+~*~+

Loki gathered up what little magic he had in him once again and focused it on the necklace that was floating in the air in front of him. Once again, the spell failed and the magic faded away. Loki growled angrily and threw a random book at the wall. His attempt at a dimensional transportation spell was not working the way he wanted it to. As soon as Thor and him had returned to Asgard, Odin's punishment was that Loki remain within the palace walls, being watched at all times; Odin had also taken away most of his magic as well as had Loki's mouth sewn shut. Since then he had refused to come out of his room.

Loki grabbed the necklace that had fallen to the ground and made his way to the balcony. He stood at the railing, one hand gripping the banister and the other fondling the necklace he was holding below his face. Loki had promised Raina that he would find a way back to her; every morning that he did not wake up to her smiling face made him all the more depressed. In all of the three months that they had been separated, Loki was not even close to finding a way back to her world, especially not when he was only in possession of barely a fourth of his magic.

"Brother! Do you fare any better today?" Thor's voice boomed from the doorway as he let himself into Loki's room; Loki's bedroom doors had been enchanted by Odin so that only he, Frigga, or Thor could open it. Turning from where he stood, Loki walked slowly back into his room. He took a seat in one of the lush chairs and sent a glare towards Thor. Frowning, Thor took a look at the mess of books all around the room. "Still no luck with finding a way back to her?" He asked in a softer voice, one that was full of sadness and sympathy.

Loki's glare disappeared as he looked away and off to a random corner of the room. His eyes then returned to the necklace in his hands. Thor walked over to Loki and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "You will find a way brother, you always do." He reassured his brother. Loki gave a weak nod. Thor went to say something else but was interrupted by a loud feminine voice from outside Loki's room.

"I want to see him! I am his wife to be. I should be allowed to see him!"

Loki made a groaning sound in his throat as he closed his eyes in annoyance. Thor face immediately took on a look of sheer annoyance as well as he dropped the hand from Loki's shoulder and turned towards the door." Do not worry Loki, I shall handle Sigyn." Thor walked out of the room to go deal with the goddess. Ever since Loki returned, Sigyn had been trying her best to see him. She had been acting as if she was merely a worried fiancée wishing to try and 'fix' her husband to be. Loki knew that she only wanted to scold and lecture him, telling him how ungrateful he is as a prince and how lucky he is to have a wife such as her, and other such things. He never wanted to marry her in the first place. The truth is, Loki never proposed to her. The only reason she ever declared herself as Loki's wife was because it was prophesied by the elders to happen, among other things.

Loki mentally laughed. He was never one for following traditions or rules in the first place. Reluctantly, Loki stood from his chair and returned to all his books.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Again, so sorry about the wait and don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry that this is late, Izzy's still sick and she couldn't post today, but I didn't get that memo until I was already in class. So, to prevent this stuff from happening, I'm going to be updating until Izzy is feeling better.

* * *

_Six Months without the Avengers_

_Raina and Rachel- New York_

"That was so much fun! I should sign up for another dance class!" Raina squealed as her and Rachel walked out of the building where Raina took belly dancing classes.

"That was some sexy dancing in there," Rachel laughed at her younger friend, "Loki would be proud." At the mention of Loki's name Raina suddenly stopped walking. Rachel mentally slapped herself; Raina had taken the class to take her mind of off _him_. Rachel turned to her friend, "Kid...How about we go to that one taco joint you like, get you a couple tacos okay?" Raina raised her head and looked at Rachel.

"Yeah, I'd really like some tacos right about now." Raina spoke softly as she managed a smile. Once Raina had started to eat her tacos she was much happier; Rachel always swore that there was something in the meat or cheese that acted like drugs for her. Raina was almost skipping beside Rachel as they made their way back home. "Dude!" Raina shouted suddenly as she grabbed onto Rachel's arm.

"Rain! The hell is up now?" Rachel asked as she was forced to stop walking.

"I want one Rae!" Raina stated as she pointed at the window of the shop they had stopped in front of. Rachel followed Raina's gaze and frowned.

"A tattoo? Seriously Rain?"

"Come on!" Rachel was forcibly pulled into the store by Raina; she knew better than to fight against it.

"Sup ladies, how can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked. He was young, probably in his late twenties.

"I want a tattoo." Raina stated. "On my lower back."

"Now wait a minute Rain, think about it. This isn't one of those things you should just do on a whim." Rachel tried to talk her out of it, but, knowing Raina like she did; Rachel knew it was a done deal.

"Here's some tattoos you can choose from," the man said as he handed Raina a notebook.

"Actually," She started as she handed it right back, "I already know what I want. Got a piece of paper?"

"Yeah sure." The guy went behind the counter and pulled out a blank sheet of notebook paper and a pen, then handed it to Raina. Quickly scribbling down some runic letters, Raina handed the paper back.

"I want this on my lower back if you please." Raina gave him one of her creepy 'I'll fuck your shit up if you don't' smiles, as Rachel calls them. The guy gave her an odd look in return, muttering something along the lines of 'yeah, sure'; Rachel placed her hand onto her face at the scene. Raina situated herself on the chair, lying on her stomach.

"Want my hand?" Rachel asked placing her hand in front of Raina's face.

"Nah, I'll just scream bloody murder till someone calls the cops." Raina waved off the offered hand. Not two minutes later the tattoo guy had one of the runic figures done and was working on the second when Raina found she couldn't hold it in much longer.

"SON OF A FROST GIANT BITCH!" Raina screamed out as she nearly punched holes into the leather chair with her nails. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET ME DO THIS RAE!"

"I tried to tell you kid." Rachel replied calmly.

"FUCK! I SHOULD'VE SMOKED SOMETHING BEFORE I DID THIS!"

"I'll tell you this from experience," the tattoo guy began, "that is not a good idea."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR DAMNED ADVICE! OW FUCK!" Raina bit down on the chair. A few minutes, and some ear bleed inducing screaming, later, Raina stood from the chair.

"You doing okay kid?" Rachel asked as she helped Raina off of the chair.

"I regret nothing, never do." Raina winced as she stood up, half bent over in pain. Her shirt was lifted slightly at the bottom, allowing Rachel a view of the tattoo; it was Loki's name in runic. Rachel felt a tug at her heart. Raina was like a little kid; when someone she loves leaves her life it leaves her devastated.

"Here," the man handed Raina a piece of paper, "this will tell you how to take care of your tattoo for the next few weeks so it won't get infected or messed up." Rachel reached over Raina and took it; Raina was too busy doubled over in pain to get it. Rachel opened the door for Raina, who was trying to stand up straight.

"Need help kid?" Rachel asked as soon as they were outside.

"A lil, yeah." Raina admitted. Rachel placed a hand on Raina's shoulder and the two started homeward.

"Why his name?" Rachel finally asked after several moments of silence.

"Some say everything is in a name, that a name could tell you anything and everything about a person. As Shakespeare wrote: What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would be just as sweet. Because sometimes, when we are at our end, when we have lost everything, we still have our names to us."

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter!

But, I have a surprise for you all. Izzy and I were talking and we feel as though it's just a waste of a posting day to do one chapter a day because one chapter is only around one thousand words at the most. So we have decided that we're doing three chapters a day, which means that next Sunday will be the start of the sequel.

Whoo!

Anyway, go to the next two chapters and be happy!

Then review.


	5. Chapter 5

And here's the second chapter_._

* * *

_Six Months after Returning_

_The Avengers- New York_

Tony was tossing a ball in the air as he thought. He was lying on his back on the floor with his legs against the wall.

"Do you have to do that?" Pepper asked as she walked in.

"It helps me think," Tony answered.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Tony looked at Pepper, "What ever do you mean?"

Pepper smiled, "You weren't being a smart-ass, which means something's wrong. You're worried about something."

"Is it that obvious?" Tony asked as he rolled over in order to sit up straight. Pepper moved to sit next to him on the floor. "Does this mean that you're willing to have an adult conversation about it?" Tony laughed, "Yeah, I guess I could give it a try."

"So, what is it?"

"The girls."

Pepper's face held a mixture of pity, sadness and some jealousy, "Oh."

When he had first gotten back Tony hadn't talked about anything other than to tell her that he had been okay and nothing bad had happened to him, but after a few weeks, when they were alone, Tony started telling Pepper about the two women he had met when he while he was gone. Pepper only heard about a few episodes in the beginning, but now she knew most of the story and over time realised how much the Avengers, and Loki, apparently, had been affected by the two women.

"Everyone misses them. Bruce is depressed now, Steve's worse than ever, trying to get everyone to fall in line and be soldiers like him. Natasha and Clint are off too. And Thor is hurt on two fronts; he misses them and he feels for Loki too."

"They really meant a lot to you guys, didn't they?"

"Pepper, I wish you could have met them. Raina was so insane but she always managed to keep us all laughing. We never really thought about what would happen if we couldn't get back. And Rachel," Tony said looking at Pepper, taking her hand and smiling, "She was a lot like you. She kept us all in line, wouldn't back down from a fight with Loki and she did all of this without judging us."

Pepper smiled, "Well if you miss them so much, why don't you go see them?"

Tony's nostalgic smile disappeared, "It took magic to get us over there, and I don't have any of that." Pepper smiled, "But you've got your mind, Bruce and by knowing Thor, a way to get magic." Tony looked at Pepper with wide eyes, "You're a genius!"

"Not just twelve percent of one?"

"When are you going to let that go?"

"When you stop being Iron Man," she said, a playful smile running across her face, "Now get to it," she said, standing, "I've got to go to a meeting. I'll be back in a few hours." Tony also stood up, "Thank you" he said, leaning over and kissing her.

"Bye Tony."

Once Pepper left, Tony sat down at his desk, and sighed. He didn't know if he could achieve transport across different realities. He shook his head, how could Pepper even think that this was possible? They couldn't even transport from one place to another. Tony's eyes widened at the thought, he knew it would take a while, but if he could first get a transporter for items _within _this reality, then he could expand to inter-dimensional travels. Tony smiled at the idea, and then had JARVIS dial a number for him. Tony tapped his foot as he waited for the phone to be answered.

"Hello?"

"Bruce, I have an idea."

* * *

Whoo!


	6. Chapter 6

Aannd, the last one, which is the reason why we decided to do three a day._  
_

* * *

_Six Months after Returning_

_Thor and Loki- Asgard_

Loki sat still on his bed as his mother, Frigga, applied more special ointment-like substance onto her son's mouth. She had made it to help somewhat with the pain of the metal thread in his skin. Even though the pain was part of his punishment, Frigga had made the ointment saying it was to make sure he would not scar, when it was also to lessen the pain. She knew her son was deeply in love with the mysterious Midgardian woman from the other reality, Frigga could see it in his eyes; the obvious look of absolute loss.

"You will find a way back to her." She spoke softly to him. Loki looked up from his hands to her face. "You have never backed down from a challenge, especially when there is something in it for you." Finishing up with the ointment, Frigga placed her hands on the sides of Loki's face. "You may have done unspeakably horrible things, but know this Loki, I am happy for you to have finally found someone to love that will return that love unconditionally." Loki's eyes began to tear up as Frigga pulled him into a hug. The two pulled apart as Loki's bedroom door opened up, a tired looking Thor walking in.

"Mother, Father wishes to speak with you." He announced walking over his mother and brother.

"Very well then." Frigga stood from the bed and turned to leave. "Think on my words Loki. Think of her, you must remain strong, for her."

* * *

Thanks for reading and I'll see you Wednesday.

Also, if you wouldn't mind sending some healing thoughts Izzy's way, it would be much appreciated. She's miserable.

And, because I'm annoying like that, reviews are desired.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! I'm posting early this time, aren't you excited?

Fun fact about this one. It's basically the reason we wrote the whole interlude. So I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

_Nine Months without the Avengers_

_Rachel and Raina- North Carolina_

The late morning was bright, too bright, in fact, for the events that were to occur today. The morning started out how one would expect in a movie, the sky was overcast and grey, but as the day neared eleven, the sun reared its ugly head, giving the day the perfect spring glow. If today wasn't one of the worst days of Rachel's life, she might have noticed the elegant way the blooming trees and bright green grass swayed in the light breeze. She would have paid attention to the gorgeous sloping hills that surrounded the small church that she had to enter.

Raina was sitting next to Rachel in a conservative black dress. Rachel was wearing a similar black dress. They were listening to what Rachel thought was a bullshit sermon from a pastor that didn't even know what he was talking about. He didn't know Jessica or Dominic the way that Rachel did. Rachel was a Catholic, but her step-family had been raised Baptist, so Rachel was having a hard time listening to this man talk about how grateful she should be that her loved ones were in their "one true home." It was killing her that he was using someone else's death and grief to be a teachable moment as he mentioned that everyone needed to be better Christians and follow God's word. He even managed to get in a jab at atheists and homosexuals.

"It's times like this when we remember what's truly important in life: God, family and friends," with each word that the man said, Rachel could feel her blood pressure rising. The pastor looked directly at Rachel this time, "For the family, I've lost people I love too, and I understand this must be difficult for you," Rachel hoped they could end on a good note as he was speaking, but she lost it when he continued with, "But what you need to remember is that they're in a better place, with our Lord. He knows what's right and He knew that they needed to be up in Heaven with Him and your parents." Rachel stood up before she even realized what she was doing and said, "I don't fucking want them at the hands of _your_ God, who would send my little brother to Hell _for his sexuality_."

Everyone looked at Rachel with shock in their eyes as she turned and walked out of the small church. She let the doors slam behind her as she left the establishment. Rachel walked out to the graveyard and sat down at her parents' headstones. She felt both empty and full of rage at the same time.

Raina stared after Rachel for a few moments. She hadn't agreed with what the damn guy said, but she couldn't understand why Rachel had even agreed to let _this _guy even be the one to deliver the sermon. Rachel hadn't ever really been too religious, but Rain knew that Southern Baptist was one of Rae's least favorite denominations. Rain had been completely shocked when she agreed to the family's wishes of giving them a Baptist memorial. Raina knew how close Rachel had been to her two younger step-siblings, hell, Rachel had been their sole provider since their parents had died. It was a sick twist that Rachel's mom and stepfather had been killed in a car accident and now Jessica and Dominic had gone the same way. Raina got up and followed Rae outside, shutting the doors much quieter than Rae. She found Rae sitting with her parents and sighed.

"You know," she started, "_I'm _supposed to be the crazy, irrational one."

"I hate this."

Raina sat next to Rachel, "It's not your fault Rae. How could you have known?"

Rachel shrugged and it became obvious to Raina that Rachel didn't want to talk about it. So Rain let her be silent for a few minutes.

"I know that this has got to be hard for you, but I got you a present." Rachel looked up at Rain, "And I know that you don't go to funerals often, but generally you give food, not presents." Raina sighed, but smiled despite herself.

"I've had it for a while, but if there was any time that you need this, it would be now." Rain took Rachel's hand and placed a ring in it.

"Are you proposing to me?" Rachel said, laughing grimly.

"Look at it."

Rachel brought the ring up to her face and noticed the intricate pattern, it looked oddly familiar. Rachel turned it and saw the gem seated comfortably in its holder. She looked up at Raina, "How?" Rain smiled, "Oh I have my ways. But really, you don't want to know." Rachel smiled back at her friend and hugged her, "Thank you so much." Raina had given Rachel the very same sapphire ring that her ex-boyfriend Josh had stolen from her.

"Well, that's one thing back," Rachel said sadly as she pulled away from Rain.

"If I could, I'd bring Jess and Dom back too."

"Because you're my best family."

"You're my best family too Rae."

* * *

Yeah I know, sad stuff, but hey, it's what I do best.

Thanks for reading! And reviewing is fun for all.

~Jade


	8. Chapter 8

And here's the next one.

* * *

_Nine Months after Returning_

_The Avengers- New York_

Today was the day, Steve had realised it from the second that he got up that morning. Today was the day that he needed to call Peggy. He had been thinking up excuse after excuse, but today, finally, he decided that he didn't need to wait any longer, so, a little before noon, Steve took a deep breath and dialed her number before holding the phone to his ear and listening to it ring.

"Hello?" Steve heard her voice, though weaker than he remembered it, through the receiver of the telephone.

"Uh," Steve started, mind suddenly blank, he had half-expected the phone not to be picked up, "Hello, may I speak with-"

"Steve?"

"Yes," he breathed out after a moment, Steve's heart hammering in his chest.

"I was hoping that you would call," Steve heard her say.

"Well," Steve started, "I was a little busy."

"I bet, saving the world isn't any easy job." Steve smiled.

"But it doesn't explain why you took so long to call. I know my number couldn't have been that difficult to find."

Steve hesitated for a moment before saying, "Things, uh, happened."

"Like what?"

"Uh."

"If they're classified, then you don't have to tell me."

"No, it's not, it's not, it's just a little hard to explain without sounding crazy," Steve attempted to explain.

"After everything I've seen? After you?"

"Yeah," Steve laughed.

"This I must hear."

"Well," Steve started unsurely, "Me and everyone else, the..the uh, the-"

"Avengers?"

"Yes," Steve said with chagrin, "And Loki, were transported to another reality for over a month."

"What kind of reality?"

"One where superheroes didn't exist and everything that we had done was fictional."

"Really?"

Steve chuckled, "Yeah, it happened. I know they did comics for me when the war was on, but apparently they started my comics in the other reality and then continued them. It was…interesting."

"At least you were still there to inspire people," Peggy commented.

Steve smiled, "You sound like Rachel," he said before his brain had caught up to what he had said, when he did realise what he had said, he closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Rachel?"

"She and her friend were the only people to help us, mainly because they found us first, but we stayed at their house the entire time."

"That was charitable of them."

"Yeah," Steve laughed, "It was."

"But it still doesn't explain why you waited so long."

"I'm sorry Peggy; I just-"

"It's okay Steve; you had a lot to deal with."

"It's not an excuse."

"Steve, you came back from the dead."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Peggy asked, "For turning out _not_ to be dead? Steve that was a miracle and I'm glad you survived. You have a lot to do still."

Steve smiled, "So what was your life like while I was under?"

"Oh, normal really. Not nearly as confusing as yours must be."

"I've had time to adjust."

"That's good."

"Did- did you ever get married?"

"Yes," Steve could hear the smile in Peggy's voice and it hurt him in unexpected ways, after he had been the one to ask the question, "I met him three years after we thought you had died. He was a carpenter and his name was Tracy Wilson."

"Wow," was all Steve could think to say. One of the reasons he had waited with calling Peggy was because he knew that she would be the undeniable proof that the world had turned on while he slept. Though he wanted to be happy that Peggy hadn't spent the rest of her life mourning him, he was still somehow jealous and morose with the fact that Peggy had gotten happiness without him, which made him think of whether or not Rachel would do the same thing.

"And kids?"

"No, somehow we never got around to it." Steve could hear something in her voice that suggested that there were other reasons they didn't have kids.

"He treat you right?"

"Of course Steve," he heard Peggy chuckle, "He loved me and I loved him."

"Good," Steve said, then realising that she might think he had been responding to the second part of her statement, added, "I'm glad."

"So tell me more about that other reality."

Steve smiled and started telling her about his six week adventure, though not telling her all of it, omitting some things, but telling her more than he told S.H.I.E.L.D., and for the next ninety minutes, their conversation flowed more freely, they relived their time together, Peggy told him snippets of her life, before and after the war, and would politely correct him when he occasionally used an outdated term for something, Steve almost forgot the situation.

"So, how about I come and visit you?" Steve finally asked.

"Oh Steve. I- I don't think that would be such a great idea."

"Why not?"

"Because you're remembering me when I was young. I don't think I could handle seeing you look like you did when you jumped on that plane."

"Peggy, I don't-"

"But I do Steve."

Steve sighed, "I understand."

"Besides, it might be a greater shock to you than you think."

"I doubt that."

Steve heard Peggy laugh on the other end of the phone, "But you're always welcome to call Steve."

Steve smiled at her offer, "Okay."

"And you should go after her Steve."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Who?"

"Rachel. It's obvious you're in love with her."

"What?"

Steve heard Peggy chuckle, "You clearly didn't realise how much you spoke about her; if you can find a way back to her, you should go to her. Don't lose love twice Steve." Peggy said earnestly.

Steve nodded and then remembered that he was on a phone, "Okay."

"I'll talk to you later Steve."

"I'll make sure of it Peggy."

"You better."

"Don't worry."

"Goodbye Steve."

"Goodbye Peggy."

* * *

So yeah, it's kinda an angsty set of chapters over here. You should go to the next one to see if it's any better, because I honestly can't remember.

But you should tell us how this chapter made you feel.


	9. Chapter 9

Ahh, at last, something not entirely sad.

* * *

_Nine Months after Returning_

_Loki and Thor- Asgard_

Loki and Thor walked besides each other, Thor's hand rested on Loki's elbow as he was escorted to the throne room where Odin and Frigga awaited them. It had been nine months since they had returned to Asgard and left Raina and Rachel's world and Loki had felt every second of the separation more painfully than any punishment that Odin could give him.

"I'm happy that you will be getting your mouth unsewn, brother. It has pained me to see you in such a way. I do wish father would return your full magic so that you may be able to find your way back to Rain. I know you miss her, as do I." Thor stopped talking as they reached the throne room.

The large doors in front of them opened, revealing the throne room. Thor and Loki walked forward, stopping just in front of the steps that led up to the throne where Odin and Frigga sat.

"Loki. You have spent nine months with your mouth sewn shut. In that time, you have remained silent, and well behaved." Odin began. Loki mentally rolled his eyes knowing he was referring to Loki's many attempts of ignoring Sigyn to his best abilities. "In that time, I believe you have carried out the punishment well. It is now my pleasure, to release you of this silence." Raising his staff, Odin brought it back down and slammed it onto the ground next to his throne. A golden light was emitted from the tip; the threads in Loki's mouth disappearing into nothingness.

"Thank you Father." Loki nodded to Odin who, in turn, nodded at Thor to return Loki back to his room.

* * *

And another reason we post three of these every time.

That's it for today and see you on Friday for the conclusion!

And always, review. I think that's what's making Izzy better. I mean it could be all the Nyquil, but I'm leaning more towards reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay kids, this is the last round of the interlude. Izzy and I hope that you have enjoyed this.

* * *

_One Year without the Avengers_

_Raina and Rachel- New York_

Rachel opened the door to her house and stepped inside. "Raina," she yelled as she closed and locked the door, "I've got food!"

"I'm in the living room," Raina answered.

"Oh, okay," Rachel adjusted the bags in her arms and walked past the living room, setting all of her shopping on the table. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I just grabbed some Chinese," Rachel explained as she started putting up the other things that she bought.

"I didn't want Chinese. I texted you and said tacos." Rachel sighed, and looked at Raina, who was now standing in the doorway.

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't-" Rachel paused as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and saw the text that Rain had sent.

"Did you just send it?"

"Yeah."

"Raina, I texted you about dinner two hours ago." Rain crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, I don't want Chinese."

"Then eat something else," Rachel said, slamming the cupboard that she had just put the rice in.

"I will," Raina sneered. Rachel rolled her eyes and continued putting things away.

"What's with all the wine?"

Rachel paused, "It was on sale, so I decided to stock up," she lied easily.

"And the Reese's Pieces and Twizzlers?"

"Well, I thought-"

"I'm not a child Rae. You've just bought our favorite snacks, our go-to comfort food and wine. I know what you're doing."

"Raina, I'm not trying to do-"

"Don't lie to me Rae; you're trying to make me forget about Loki."

"Rain, I just thought, because of today, you might want a little cheering up."

"Am I not allowed to be sad about the love of my life being taken away from me?"

"Raina, I didn't-"

"Just because _you _don't have feelings, doesn't mean I don't." Rachel's eyes widened, "Rain," she said quietly, "How can you say that?"

"You haven't even mentioned Steve in a year, it's like he didn't even exist to you and I see the look of pity you send my way every time I mention Loki."

"Raina-"

"No Rachel, all you do is work; you keep writing and then you do all these stupid projects on the house, changing things and pretending that they weren't here."

"Are you kidding me Raina? How is me working all the time any different from you taking on all these extra hobbies?"

Raina rolled her eyes and said, "Do you even miss any of them?"

Rachel glared at Raina, "I don't have time to miss them because I'm taking care of you."

Raina glared back at Rachel, "I didn't ask you to."

"That's because I'm your fucking friend! You'll never have to ask!" Rachel threw the bag she was holding back onto the table and stormed out of the room and went upstairs to her room where Raina heard her slam the door. Raina sighed and thought about Loki, as well as the Avengers.

A few hours later, Rachel came out of her room and Raina felt bothered with the fact that she couldn't tell if Rachel had been crying or not.

"Hey," Rachel said dully. Raina only held out the opened package of Twizzlers.

"Thanks," Rachel said as she pulled out a few.

"It's been a year," Rain said sadly.

"I know kid," Rachel said, walking over to the counter and pulling out a couple of wine bottles, "That's why I got these." She handed a bottle to Raina, who looked at it, the name of it was Trickster. Raina looked up to Rachel, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Raina sighed heavily, looking at the bottle in her hands, "I just thought it wouldn't hurt as much anymore." Rachel smiled sadly at her friend, "Just give it a little more time."

* * *

So close to being done!

Thank you all for reading and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

__Fun stuff happening with everyone, as you all can tell.

* * *

_One Year after Returning_

_The Avengers- New York_

Steve stood on the balcony on his floor in Stark Tower in the early evening hours. It was fairly large, though not as big as the one on Tony's floor, but Steve didn't care. He had other things on his mind as he leaned on the glass railing of the balcony. He was looking down at the scene below, watching all the people below in their busy lives. Steve could see them all running around in their own worlds, not paying attention to the person walking right next to them, pushing each other out of the way, all looking like cattle.

He sighed, thinking about his life. He had been given a great opportunity to do something that other people couldn't and all he could do was feel sorry for himself and the fact that he had lost both of the women that he loved. Steve shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it. Almost everything had become a constant reminder that he had lost Rachel without telling her that he loved her, today, and what it marked, made Steve feel worse.

Steve felt bereft; he was still enraged at his own cowardice. Today of all days make him feel the pain of his loss in an acute way. He felt as though he had remained too guarded with his feelings. Steve also felt dejected, thinking about how he had the courage to fight anything and everything that threatened his world but he couldn't tell Rachel his feelings because he was afraid that they would be separated.

Steve glared at the ground, so far away. He was supposed to be the Super-Soldier, nearly indestructible, but he had never felt so weak. Steve vaguely wondered if a fall from this height would actually kill him, or if, like with everything else, he'd just unwittingly find a way to survive. But he remembered telling Rachel that he didn't give up and he still kept a vague hope that he could find his way back to her. He smiled, almost being able to hear her say "_But that's why you're Captain America and I'm not. That and I can't stand wearing anything red._" Steve frowned almost immediately afterward, thinking that he never got to ask her why she disliked red. There had been so many things they hadn't had time to talk about.

"If you're thinking about jumping, don't," Tony said, jarring Steve from his thoughts as Tony walked out onto the balcony, "Not here anyway," Tony said as he came to stand next to Steve, "It'd be bad press."

Steve rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"You'd probably survive anyway," Tony continued, leaning on the railing and looking down.

"I usually do," Steve said sarcastically.

Tony looked over at Steve, "I know that look Steve. I invented that look. You're thinking about doing something stupid."

"How can I do something stupid? I'm Captain America. I'm always responsible." Steve hadn't meant to say it like that, but the statement had been filled with resentment.

"Rachel liked that about you." Steve's jaw clenched, but he refused to speak.

"Steve," Tony started, all of his usual bravado gone, "We'll find a way back. I don't care if it takes so long that we'd have to make a time machine as well. We'll do it."

Steve looked over at Tony with surprise unchecked on his face; he had never heard him speak so adamantly about getting back to Rachel and Raina.

"You just have to find something to hold onto until then."

"And what do you suggest?"

"Well, you kinda have this neat little job where you go around saving people's lives. You're clearly Rachel's favourite superhero, why don't you act like it? And enjoy it?"

"She said she never had favourites."

"_After _she met us."

Despite himself, Steve chuckled.

"Now will you step away from the railing, just for my benefit?" Tony asked.

"I wasn't going to jump Tony," Steve said.

"Of course you weren't, but humour me."

Steve rolled his eyes, but straightened up and took a few steps back.

"Thanks, now how about we go get a drink on one of the lower floors. You should be drunk."

"I can't get drunk. Not in this reality."

Tony looked over at Steve, "That explains so much. But it doesn't matter, I'm having a party and you're coming."

Steve sighed, "Fine."

"And remember when Raina snuck in the extra fireworks?" Natasha slurred. The entire group laughed at the memory. When Steve heard that there was going to be a party, he had assumed that there was going to be something more extravagant, but it had ended up only being the Avengers minus Thor. He smiled as everyone, minus Bruce, drank. Steve didn't see the point in himself drinking.

"It was fun," Clint said, "Being with them."

"Yeah, they were somethin'" Bruce smiled.

"I can't believe it's been a year," Tony said. The words settled heavily on the group, and the merry atmosphere all but disappeared.

"It _has _been a year, hasn't it?" Natasha said glumly.

"I know we should pretend that we are grateful that we even got to meet them, but I can't."

"No one can Clint, they did so much for us," Bruce said.

"Which is why we shouldn't just pretend. We _should _be grateful that we met them, but it doesn't mean that we should just do nothing about it."

"What are we supposed to do about it Tony?" Steve asked.

"We'll find a way," he said simply, "Who wants more wine?"

* * *

So close to being done!

Even though it was semi angsty, hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

__Here we are, at the end of another story, though not as long.

* * *

_One Year after Returning_

_Thor and Loki- Asgard_

Loki was resigned to sit within the confines of his chambers for yet another day, but Loki knew that it wasn't just another day. It had been exactly a year since he and Raina had been parted and he had yet to return to her. He stood up and walked over to the window; it was midday and he wondered how long it would take for him to get back to her. He knew that it was useless until Odin gave him back his magic. All the spells required more magic than he had, which he assumed was the point of the punishment in the first place; to be separated from Raina was a greater punishment than anyone knew. Loki sat at the window and resigned himself to the fact that he'd have to wait for more magic when there was a knock at the door. Loki had just received his meal, so he assumed that it could only be Thor.

"Enter," he said. The opened to reveal that it was, in fact, Thor at the door.

"Good day brother," Thor said solemnly. Loki looked over at Thor, "What's happened?" For a moment, he feared that someone had died.

"It has been one year to the day," Thor said, "I thought that you would not be in a festive mood, but that you would want camaraderie instead of solitude today." Loki stared blankly at Thor, hardly believing what he was hearing, "Thank you, but I believe that solitude will suit me today of all days." Loki thought about asking Thor where he had been all morning, but decided against it.

"If that is what you wish," Thor said, defeated.

"It is," Loki responded. He almost turned his back on his brother, for Thor was his brother, blood or not, but he saw something on his brother's face that kept his eyes fixed on Thor. Loki realised that Thor was also affected by today; he could see the sadness on the Thor's face, the pain of remembering. Thor was closing the door when Loki said, "Perhaps it is best that I don't stay in solitude today." Loki watched as his brother's face lit up.

"Yes, we could celebrate today rather than mourn it."

"How so?" Loki asked, confused.

Thor smiled, "We can be thankful that we were even given the chance to meet Raina and Rachel today, rather than remembering that it was a year ago to the day that we were forced to leave without them."

Loki smiled, "Yes that shall be our purpose today."

"Now we shall have a feast in their honour. Come brother." Loki walked from the window and followed Thor to the banquet hall where everyone had been gathered. Loki suspected that this part hadn't entirely been Thor's idea and that what why Thor had asked Loki to come. Loki smiled to himself, he knew a good deal about being forced to go to a meal filled with people when not in the mood. When they got to their seats, they raised their glasses, declaring the feast in honour of the two women who had made such a large impression on them.

* * *

I hope you had as much fun reading this stuff as we had writing it.

So, I'll see if Izzy will let me post the first chapter of the sequel today, but if not, definitely Sunday.

Then we'll start the Sunday Wednesday posting schedule again.

We really appreciate your love and support, sticking with the story and loving it as much as we do.


End file.
